Beaming
Beaming is the ability to travel through time and space via a beam of coloured light. Characters *Jake Cassidy and Jake Cassidy Snr both had this ability naturally until it was stolen. *Shannon Hall stole this ability from Jake. *Kayla Parkman will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Jake Cassidy/Jake Cassidy Snr' Beaming can be used to travel to any time or place, simply by thinking of the location and focusing intently enough. Jake can take others with him if they are in contact with him, but he cannot beam others without this contact, and he also cannot beam others without leaving himself. The ability seems to be tied to his emotions, as he can beam more efficiently if he is happy and if he can think more clearly. It is unknown whether he could ever overcome this limitation or not. When he uses this ability, he vanishes into a thin beam of coloured light, while to him, his surroundings fade into the same coloured light, and new surroundings appear out of the light. Jake can also beam to some people without knowing their locations, usually to people he knows well or cares about. Again, it is unknown if the need to know these people well is another limitation which can be overcome. When he changes time using this ability, he always remembers the previous timeline accurately, and if the change is drastic enough, his past self can also share the memories, as shown when Caryn Whitcombe borrowed and used the ability. Afterwards, the consequences of altering time can affect his future self. This was shown when Jake lost his abilities in an altered timeline, and his future self's abilities also disappeared immediately as a result. 'Shannon Hall' Shannon never displayed the ability, but ought to have the same limits as Jake. 'Kayla Parkman' Kayla will be capable of beaming to any location, and will also be able to beam through time. She will be able to take large numbers of passengers as long as they are all in contact with each other and with her. However, she will not be able to send others away without travelling herself. She will vanish in a beam of light and will reappear in a similar beam, while to her all of her surroundings will have faded temporarily into that bright coloured light. No one will be able to see anything else while beaming or being beamed. She will always remember the past timeline if she uses this ability to alter time. Similar Abilities *Time and space manipulation is the ability to manipulate both time and space *Teleportation is the ability to teleport solely, without affecting time *Transportation is an ability similar to teleporting, which travels instantly by creating portals in solid objects using a collision *Creation can be used to travel through time by creating a wormhole *Glowing is the augmented form of enhanced speed which can be used to time travel *Time travelling is the ability to travel in time solely *Jumping is another ability to travel instantly, which can also travel in time *Flaming is a method of travelling instantly using fire *Terrakinesis can move instantly by moving the earth *Spatial manipulation is the ability to manipulate space *Location manipulation can be used to travel through time and teleport *Chronokinesis is the ability to manipulate time only *Temporal rewind can be used to reverse time *Temporal stasis can be used to freeze an object or person in time *Time sensing is the ability to sense events and people through time *Lentation is the ability to react to things at an enhanced speed, which prevents one from being frozen in time *Temporal jumping is the ability to randomly travel through time *Plane of existence manipulation can be used to manipulate space and time on all planes of existence *Molecular manipulation can be used to freeze objects in time *Acceleration field production can be used to speed up time and thus time travel *Electroportation is the ability to teleport using electrical energy *Localised temporal sedation is the ability to slow down time around oneself *Temporal anarchy is the ability to defy the normal flow of time Category:Abilities